


welcome back to the internet! (as if you ever left)

by heardarumor



Series: my friend makes me write stuff [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, Youtuber AU, angst sorry laddies, au no academy but stil slightly estranged adopted siblings that werent raised as siblings, pls dont take this seriously, sorry tat was mouthy, vanya GETS a hug, vanya gets married!, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardarumor/pseuds/heardarumor
Summary: "we have something really exciting to share with you today," vanya began, lifting her hand up to wiggle her fingers in front of the camera, "we're engaged!"
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: my friend makes me write stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	welcome back to the internet! (as if you ever left)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanyasviolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyasviolin/gifts).

_**Allison**_ nibbled on the inside of her lip, finger tapping the down key on her laptop’s keyboard almost rhythmically. Clicking her tongue as her eyes landed on a video that looked interesting enough, she cocked her head to the side curiously as she looked closer at the thumbnail. Staring back at her, was her younger sister, whose arm was slung around a blonde's shoulders in an attempt to look candid. Allison clicked on it, not bothering to look at the title, and waited as it loaded. She wasn't even aware her sister _had_ a YouTube channel, let alone one big enough for her videos to pop up on recommended pages. She glanced down at the title for a second before the video loaded, and hummed to herself. She didn't even know her sister was dating anyone.

> WE'RE ENGAGED! WHO PROPOSED?

The video loaded, and Allison was greeted by her sister nervously laughing at the camera for a second before an image of text popped up, displaying the words **VIOLIN VLOGS** and a brief violin riff played in the background. The text was replaced by her sister focusing the camera on herself, giving a two-fingered salute before settling on the couch in front of the tripod. "Get over here," she laughed, motioning someone off camera to join her on the couch, and a second or two passed before the blonde from the thumbnail sat down. "Hi! I'm Vanya, and this is my... girlfriend, Mia." Vanya grinned, "we have something really exciting to share with you today," she paused before lifting her hand up, wiggling her fingers in front of the camera, "we're engaged!" Allison swallowed, watching as Vanya pulled the blonde— Mia, closer before placing a kiss on her cheek. Allison felt _gobsmacked_, she felt hurt and _heartbroken_ and she felt frozen, unable to reach out and pause the video as she watched her sister— her first love, laugh and share stories and cuddle with someone who... wasn't her.

"She proposed," Mia smiles, her voice sounding like honey, "she took me out to a nice dinner, and popped the question after." Allison has to admit, Mia is _stunning_ and she can't help but feel envious of her. She's every American's dream girl, everything Allison wasn't. Vanya nodded, confirming what Mia said, before launching into some story about how she'd been wanting to propose for months. Allison feels sick. After the video is over, and Allison's spent ten minutes of her life yearning, she sends Vanya a text. She doesn't expect a response. Hell, she barely expects it to deliver.

Hey, V. Congrats on the engagement. :)

She watches as the _delivered_ notification appears under the blue bubble, and quickly locks her phone and puts it to the side. Vanya wasn't going to respond. Why would she, after all? Allison hadn't spoken to her since their father's funeral, which was three years ago now. She knew Vanya thought she hated her, maybe even thought Allison was homophobic, but there was nothing Allison could do about that. Her reputation, her fame, all depended on her political neutrality. At least, that's what her manager said. Allison wanted to express her support for Vanya, wanted to welcome her with open arms, but knew she couldn't if she wanted to keep getting jobs. Allison sighed, shaking her head as if to get rid of the thoughts. This wasn't the time for a breakdown. Unbeknownst to her manager, her fans, and most of her family members, Allison had identified as bisexual since she was sixteen. Thinking about this for too long, about how she's held back publicly, would send her into a spiral faster than anything else could.

Ten, <strike>or maybe twenty</strike>, videos of her sister and Mia later, Allison's phone dinged. She stared at the notification on the screen, a small but fond smile tugging at her lips as she reads it. 

Thanks, Allison. Miss you. Wanna be my bridesmaid?

Allison doesn't respond to the question, but tells Vanya she misses her too and wants to see her soon. Vanya tells her Mia wants to meet her, that she's tired of having to get to know Vanya's _older sister_ through interviews and movies. Allison's smile fades at this reminder of what she is to Vanya, of what she will always be to Vanya. Nothing more. Just her sister. She tells Vanya she wants to meet her too, jokes that she feels the same about Mia. As if she hadn't found out she existed only an hour ago. Allison offers to fly down there for the summer, maybe she could bring Claire, maybe Klaus, Ben, and Grace could go with them and she could call it a family trip. She'd be questioned, no doubt. Her manager would have a brain aneurysm just seeing the headlines, reading about it, hearing that she visited her _openly lesbian_ sister who's just recently announced an engagement.

God, now that Allison was thinking about it all, she realized how much of a prick her manager is. She made a mental note to find a new one, before making the decision that she was _going_ to be herself. She was going to support Vanya, even if it did cost her employment.

AlliHargreeves: Super happy for my sis, @vhargreeves, hope marriage treats ya well girlie. ;)

She stared at the tweet she'd just posted for a moment, notifications flooding in as Vanya quote-retweeted it and liked it. Mia retweeted it, too, and Allison's chest ached. She would never hold Vanya's heart the way Mia does, she would never get to experience what it was like to be _loved_ by Vanya. Allison's phone dinged, a text from her manager scolding her for tweeting what she had. Allison didn't apologize. No, Allison fired him, saying she didn't want to keep secrets just to keep her career alive. She doubted anything he'd told her was true, really. He was a bigot. Always had been. Allison let it slide before, and truth be told, he'd made her think similarly for a while. But seeing Vanya be herself, so openly and _proudly_, it sparked something inside her. Allison could be herself, she felt confident in that, but she would save her own identity for later. Right now, she needed to support Vanya, and be the _sister_ she never was growing up.

There that word was again.

And there that pain in her chest was again.

Allison sniffled. "I can do this," she mumbled, staring at the frozen image of her sister on her laptop, a grinning mess of love and happiness. Allison could do this.

Even if it meant breaking her own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> written for my pally wally, partner in cwime, platonic rosie spaughton to my rose ellen dix. 
> 
> if you liked, comment and give kudos, please. n if you didn't, comment about how much you hated it.


End file.
